Limitless Seer
by Rolling-Chan
Summary: Can you imagine seeing the past, present, and future as if it were happening before your very eyes? I don't have to imagine, because that's a power I was born with. You may think I'm blessed, but let me assure you, being a Seer is more of a curse than a blessing. Now a three-shot.
1. Part 1

Author's Note: A random idea I got that I just had to write down. I was actually talking to my friend Kouta-Chan (of The Super Twins) when she unintentionally gave me this idea. It's funny because our conversation literally had nothing whatsoever to do with the plot. XP

Thank you so much K-Chan for giving me the idea! This story wouldn't exist if not for you. Thanks for always being such a great friend!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Never have, never will.

-Ray

* * *

What time is it?

No, really. What time is it? What's the date? The year?

I don't know. I really, truly don't know.

I see all of it. Every moment. Everything that was, is, and will ever be.

Is this how God sees? Does God see every moment, of everything through time? The lives of billions upon billions of people through thousands of years? All at once?

I can't take it. I can't, can't take it. I only want to see one time, and one life. My time. My life. Not your great-grandfather's life. Not your life. Not your great-great-granddaughter's life. I just want to see my life. Why can't I see my own life?

I'm not normal. I see things no one else should ever see, and I can't control it. What I wouldn't give for it to stop. My visions attack me all the time, and there's nothing I can do to stop them. Please, make it stop.

I sit in the corner of my white room. I have been here my entire life. What else would anyone do with a girl who sees many times at once? My visions make me crazy, therefore I am locked away in this prison. Am I insane? I assume so. Anyone who spent a day seeing what I always see will go crazy. No doubt about it.

All of it continues on. From the beginning of time to the end of the world. I can see it, and I want it to stop. There are times when my visions fade away, but then they come back and stay strong for hours. Why can't they just stop?

It goes on and on. Each day passes by, but for me years and years go through before my eyes. I don't know what year I live in. I don't know how long I've been having these visions. Then one day, it happens.

My visions are fading in and out. One second I'm in my white room, the next I'm witnessing World War III. Then I notice her standing before me. Yellow hair. Piercing gold eyes. A mischievous smirk. I don't know her. Is she here before me? Or is she another vision?

The strange girl holds out her hand. "Come on," she says to me. "We don't have much time, so I suggest we get going."

I don't know what to do. Many times I have thought someone was talking to me, but it was really someone I didn't see in my visions that the person was talking to. I take her hand and am surprised to feel her fleshy warmth. She has to be real, or else I wouldn't be able to touch her.

"Where are we going?" I ask, standing up.

"Away from here," she answers. "Now hurry!"

She pulls me along as she breaks into a run. I try to keep up with her, but I haven't ran before. I do my best to stay by her heels, but I feel as if I could fall over any minute. "Who . . . who are you?" I gasp.

"Running now, introductions later," she answers.

I try to keep up with her. Her yellow hair flies behind her, flowing like the silky ribbons the girls I have once seen wore. It's hard to run. One moment I'm running with her, the next I'm running through the battlefield of the bloody war that has yet to happen. A soldier is behead right in front of me. I scream so loudly that I think I have strained my vocal cords.

"Quiet," she hisses. "We need to get out of here now, and your screaming won't help us if it ends up attracting attention."

"But he's dead!" I wail. "I know him. I had visions of him. He had a wife and two kids. Now they have to grow up without their father. No, they'll die without their father! They day the next day in a bombing incident! Stop! STOP! I don't want to see how the world end!" My sobs continue to grow. "I can't take it anymore!"

I feel myself stop running. Where is the yellow haired girl? "I didn't want to do this," her voice says, "but you left me no choice." My visions of war slowly fade away. By the time I'm not seeing visions anymore, I see the yellow haired girl stab a syringe in my neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's dark. It's very, very dark. Is this another vision? Perhaps this is the world before God created light. I always wanted to witness the Earth's creation. Maybe I already have. I see too many visions for my mind to process, so I don't really remember most of my visions. If this isn't a vision, then why is it dark? Even in my sleep I have visions, so this darkness doesn't make sense.

"Hey," a voice calls out to me. "Are you okay?"

I force open my heavy eyelids. Before me is the yellowed hair girl. Her lips are turned down in a small, sad frown, and her eyes are full of concern. She must be worried.

"You . . . ," I whisper slowly. "Who are you?"

The girl with the yellow hair smiles in relief. "Name's Neru," she replies. "Neru Akita. And if I'm not mistaken, you're Haku Yowane."

I bolt up in surprise at her confident statement. "How do you know my name?" I fearfully ask. We are in a desolate place. A desert of some sorts. There is a wall behind her, but other than that there is nothing but sand in sight. I am lying on the ground, and Neru stands over me. I don't like her looking down on me. I sit up and pull my knees to my chest. It's quiet out here. Wait . . . I just realize something. I haven't been seeing anything except one life and timeline. Mine. . . . "And how come I'm not having visions?"

The yellow haired girl - Neru - smiles sweetly at me. "I know your name because I'm an old friend of yours. You always had visions whenever I was around, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you don't remember me. As for your visions, well you can thank me for that. You know the meds the doctors were always giving you?"

"The ones to surpess my visions?" I shakingly ask.

"The ones to _increase_ your visions," she corrects me. "The stuff I gave you acts as a suppressant, countering what those doctors gave you."

"Why . . . why would they want to increase my visions?" I ask, fear crawling up my spine and causing my body to tremble.

Neru puts a hand on my shoulder to steady me. "Because they're scared of you," is her answer.

"Scared?" I question. "Of me? Why would they be scared?"

"Because you have potential," Neru replies. "If you were given the chance to learn how to control your visions - _without_ medication - you would have eventually been able to see the past, present, or future of anyone you chose. Nobody wants anyone to have that kind of power over them."

"So it is possible for me to learn to control my visions?" I ask, half to her and half to myself. I look at my palms. My skin is dark in color. Olive, I think it's called. My fingers are long and skinny, and my wrists seem to be too thin for my hands. I am surprised to see a drop of water fall into my palm, but when I look up there are no rain clouds in the sky. Oh, that's right. I'm crying. I have only ever cried during moments of intense visions, but to cry when all is peaceful . . .

"Hey," Neru calmly says as she wraps her arms around me. Resting her chin on my left shoulder, Neru whispers into my ear "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay. I got you now."

I lose it. I break into a marathon of sobs, and the tears stream out of my eyes like waterfalls. I am free. I am safe. And I'm not alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is this place?" I ask Neru when we come across a tall building that's shape reminds me of an egg.

"Headquarters," Neru answers. "They can tell you all you need to know about your psychic ability, and how to learn to control it."

Tears again swell my eyes. I have had various visions on our way here, all I wish to not have seen, but they are not as bad as they where when I was in that psych ward. Nowhere near that close. I suppose the drugs they have always gave me really were causing such intense visions. I guess I should have noticed it sooner. My visions were not bad when I was given my medication, but not long after I took the drugs did my visions take over. I wish I had noticed that sooner, but the visions didn't really leave room in my mind to think.

"This way," Neru encourages as she walks ahead of me.

I follow not too far behind, my hands shaking as they grip the collar of my shirt. Neru enters a passcode that opens the metallic doors, and we are meet by a guest of the building's cold air. I wrap my arms around myself and shiver from the sudden breeze.

Neru wraps a warm hand around my forearm and leads me inside. "Don't be scared," she smiles. "Everything's going to be okay."

I nod as a response. I follow Neru through the building, my bare feet nearly slipping on the polished floor once or twice. We pass the desk in which a lady types on a keyboard. All the woman does is look at Neru before going back to her typing. She must have been expecting Neru or else she would have said something.

We walk down white hallways before the scene in front of me changes. There are two girls, one with blonde hair and the other with turquoise, and a blond boy who looks exactly like the blonde girl. The three of them are in a bare white room. The blonde girl leans against a wall, tilting her head so that it rests on her right shoulder. The turquoise hair girl sits in a corner on the opposite side of the room, sobbing into her hands. The boy kneels next to the sobbing girl and wraps an arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"We-we're going to die, aren't we?" the turquoise haired girl sobs.

"Yep," the blonde girl answers, eyes - her empty, empty eyes - looking off into the non-existent distance.

"Rin," the boy scolds, "don't talk like that."

The girl - Rin - replies, "Why not? We are going to die. We have outlived our use, so why would they keep us alive?" She faces the boy, her eyes looking without seeing. "Why, Len?"

Len purses his lips in frustration. He wants to argue, but has nothing to say. He is not denying their upcoming deaths.

"Rin's right," the other girl says quietly. "They don't need a Mood Controller, or a Telekenic, or even a Seer. They have plenty of Mood Controllers and Telekenics around here. We were only kept alive because of Rin."

"And now they have a new Seer," Rin said. "A better Seer. I should have seen her coming."

"Nobody blames you, Rin," Len says.

Rin closes her foggy eyes. "You may not, but I do. It was my job to keep the both of you safe, and I failed."

"You didn't fail us," the girl says reassuringly. "You did all that you could, and we love you for it."

Rin smiles. "Thank you, Miku."

"Haku? Haku? Haku?!"

"What?" I gasp when my visions fades.

"You okay?" Neru asks me.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine," I quickly answer, despite the questions buzzing in my head. Who were those people? Was I seeing the past? Present? Future? Why does that vision make me feel like I should be wary?

"Did you have another vision?" Neru asks. I nod as an answer. "Was it scary?"

I want to say "yes" because of the nature of the vision, but I also want to say "no" because there was no violence like some of my visions have. I settle with an answer that fits in the middle. "Kind of."

Neru frowns as her brow furrows in concern. "Don't worry," she reassures me, "soon enough you will learn how to control your visions and keep them from coming."

As she pulls me forward down another set of hallways, all I can think is _I hope so._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Akaito, sir," Neru calls as she knocks on a large, wooden door.

"Who is it?" a voice on the other side asks.

"It's Neru, sir," Neru answers. "I brought someone you might be interested in."

Interested in? I am not sure how to take that statement.

"Well why didn't you say so before?" the voice responds. The door is swung open, and sitting at the desk across the room is a man with blood red hair and eyes. He is dressed in a nice suit that I'm sure costs more than a year's supply of the food I was fed in the institute, and the chairs in his office are what I remember from some of my visions being called leather. His name, Akaito Shion, is engraved in gold on a nameplate on his desk. One things is for sure: He has money.

"Hello, Mr. Akaito," Neru greets as she walks inside. Noticing my hesitation, Neru waves for me to come forward. When I am standing next to her, Neru places both of her hands on my shoulders and says, "This is my friend Haku, the one I have been telling you about."

Neru was telling this man about me?

"Ah, Haku," he says my name with a purr. "Neru has been telling me so much about you." He chuckles. "Don't worry, everything she said was good. She actually spoke highly of you."

Neru seems to be blushing as she says, "I wasn't talking that highly of her. I was only telling you what a great friend she was to me even though she was plagued by her uncontrollable visions."

A knot of guilt ties itself in my stomach. Neru says that I was such a good friend to her, yet I can't remember a thing about her. I was usually under the influence of vision increasing drugs, so my memory of my own life is scattered and torn. I am lucky to remember my own name. It wasn't until Neru told me what my last name is did I remember.

"Visions?" Akaito questions. "What kind of questions?"

I swallow despite my dry mouth. "All kinds of visions. Of the past, present, and future. Many lives of those who lived centuries ago, and many lives of those whose grandparents aren't even born yet. I have seen war, peace, murder, and even weddings. I don't think there's a single thing I haven't seen."

"Really?" Akaito's eyes seem to light up. "Very interesting indeed. Neru here can only see the future."

I look at Neru in complete surprise. "You can see visions, too?" I ask.

Neru sheepishly looks down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was only focusing on getting you here. I was going to tell you eventually."

"Did you . . . ," I hesitate before I try again. "Did you see me?"

Neru smiles in embarrassment. "Yes, lots of times. After Mr. Akaito's men rescued me, I used to see visions of you all the time so that I could know how were doing. You always looked so afraid and alone, so one day I told Mr. Akaito about you in hopes that he would let me save you. I had to see your future more and more before I could actually go, that way I could get you out the best way possible. I timed it so that I could rescue you when your drugs were wearing off, that way getting you here wouldn't have been too hard. I'm sorry if I invaded your privacy."

"No, it's okay," I say to her. "You saved me, and for that I will be forever grateful." Neru smiles as a response.

"Now that you're here," Akaito says, "we will be certain to take care of you. You will be given a room to sleep in, good food to eat, clothes to wear, and a shower to bathe. Neru shall teach you how to use your psychic powers, and when you have learned to control them you will be given a job. You may stay here as long as you're learning, but after that you have to work. This is not a charity, so I expect you to work for your place."

Makes sense enough. I don't want to freeload, so giving something in return for so much generosity only makes sense. "Okay, I agree," I say.

Akaito smiles ear to ear. "I knew you would."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is the day, isn't it?" Miku asks as she pulls her knees to her chest. "We're going to die today, aren't we?"

"No we won't," Len says weakly, but still determiningly.

"Yes we will," Rin says. "I have tried to see our future. We have none. We are as good as dead."

"Ye of little faith," Len says quietly.

Loud footsteps are heard outside the door. The sound grows louder and louder until stopping entirely. A new sound is then made. One that sounds like the jingle of keys in a lock.

"They're here!" Miku cries out as she buries her face into her knees.

"They won't be taking us," Len says with confidence.

The door then opens, revealing two large, muscular men. They begin to approach the three teens, but suddenly they are thrown up against the roof. After crash landing on the floor, they are again thrown against the wall. Neither of them were touched the whole time.

"Miku, let's go!" Len says as he grabs Rin's hand and begins pulling her out the door. Miku quickly follows and takes a hold of Rin's other hand.

"What did you do, Len Kagamine?" Rin asks as she ran with the two.

"Those men aren't psychics," Len answers. "It was easy to surprise them with my telekinesis."

"Wh-why would they send non-psychic men to get us?" Miku asks.

"Because they weren't expecting my powers to work," Len answers. "They were putting ability suppressant drugs in our food and water, so they thought they could send normal men after us."

"So that explains why you weren't eating and drinking!" Rin exclaims. "I assumed you were hoping to die of thirst before they executed us."

"Fat chance," Len replies. "I noticed that the food smelt and tasted weird, so I knew what they were trying to do to us."

"Smart, I wish I had figured that out so I could know why I couldn't see visions," Rin says as the trio continues to run through the never ending halls.

Wait . . . I know those halls! They are running through this very building! Is this the past? The future? Or am I dreaming of what's happening while I sleep?

"If you knew," Miku began, "then why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted to," Len says, "but I couldn't risk being overheard."

The group finally makes it into the lobby. They head for the doors but stop when a flower pot crashes in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" a man's voice asks.

The three turn around, and standing before them, with an evil look on his face, is Akaito Shion.

I bolt upright in my bed. I knew what I saw was a vision. I had never dreamed before so there was nothing else that could be. Akaito wants those kids dead, but the question is unsure. Why does he want them dead?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been nearly three months since I had arrived here, and only two nights since I had that vision. Akaito has been so nice. He is polite, thoughtful, and Neru looks up to him. Why would he - _how could he_ - want those three dead?

That girl with the short blonde hair, who the others called Rin, said that they have outlived their use. Is that happens to us here when we are no longer deemed useful? We just . . . die? If we're not useful then we are executed? The concept is both simple and difficult to grasp.

"Haku," Neru says as we sit at a lunchroom table, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I half-heartedly mumble. "Why?"

"You seem so . . . distant," Neru responds. "And you have barely touched your eggs. Did you sleep well last night?"

"I slept well," I say. I can't tell Neru my vision. Can't, can't, can't. How would she react? Would she be okay? I can't burden her like this. I have to handle this on my own.

"If you say so," Neru says, somewhat unsure. Perking up, Neru says, "You're doing really well with learning to control your visions, you know? Akaito even thinks you can be ready to work for him soon. I told him you need a little more time, but I'm certain you can do it."

I smile at how confident she is with my abilities. Steeling myself, I ask the one question I have yet to ask, and have recently developed a fear of asking. "So what kind of work would I be doing for Mr. Akaito?"

Neru shrugs as if the question I asked has nowhere near the meaning I thought it had. "Simple stuff, really. Seeing which stocks to invest in will be bring in the biggest profit, if proposed deals will really be worth it, and - now this is a weird one - seeing where certain people are on specific dates."

I raise an eyebrow at that last one. "'Seeing where certain people are on specific dates'? Why would he want to know stuff like that?"

Neru bounces a shoulder up and down as she puts a forkful of scrambled eggs into her mouth. "Beats me. Maybe Mr. Akaito wants to know where they are so he knows where to send his men so he can make an offer. It's a good idea, really. Why send someone out to offer a deal and risk them not being there when you can have your own personal Seer tell when and where they will be exactly?"

Even I couldn't deny that being a good idea, but with my vision still fresh in my memory I don't find that statement readily believable. I almost decide to just drop it, but I risk asking one more question. "Who was the last person he asked you to look for and on what date?"

Neru hums as she sorts through her memory for an answer. "Gakupo Kamui on June 8th. That was about a week ago. He was at the beach with his fianceé Luka Megurine."

"And you saw that with ease?" I ask.

Neru laughs. "Of course," she answers. "He asked me on the 5th, and I can see the future super easily. Do you doubt my abilities?"

"No, just jealous," I say. Not that I had a reason to be jealous. I can see the past, and Neru can't. When I get the chance, I'm going to look into that and see what exactly Akaito wanted to know that information for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sit on my bed, my knees tucked under me. I have learned to see whatever I want to see. It's only visions that come unexpectedly I can't control, but they don't come as often as they used to. I close my eyes and focus. I don't have to close my eyes in order to see a vision, but the practice does help me focus.

It takes half a minute, but I eventually see what I wanted to see. A purple haired man who had to be Gakupo Kamui was at the beach with a beautiful pinkette. Sure, all seemed peaceful, but I had to see more than what Neru watched. I have to see what Akaito wanted to know this information for.

After roughly twenty minutes of watching, I nearly give up. What stops me from ending the vision is a man slipping a black device into the woman's bag when no one was watching. It continue to watch for another five minutes, and as the couple begins to leave the beach there is an explosion that blows them to smithereens.

I gasp as I jerk out of the visions. Akaito wanted to know where Mr. Kamui was so he could have him assassinated. But . . . why would he want someone dead? And does Neru know she's being used for such a despicable act? She's in a meeting with him right now, hence why I'm left alone in my room. I close my eyes again and focus on her present. I have yet to be able to call the present whenever I will it, but I have to try.

Eventually I'm in Akaito's office, and sitting across from him at his desk is Neru. I seem to have caught them in mid-conversation.

". . . improved a lot since I rescued her," Neru says happily. Is she talking about me?

"I am not surprised," Akaito responds. "She's a fast learner, as I have observed. She also used to be so scared of everything, but not so much since she arrived."

"Well not being plagued by visions twenty-four seven helps," Neru quietly responds. "I was on visions increasing drugs, too, and since my psychic abilities weren't as bad as hers my medication wasn't as strong. I can only imagine what poor Haku went through." So they are talking about me.

"She has seemed to have healed now," Akaito says.

"No," Neru shakes her head, "we don't heal from those experiences. We learn to live with them."

"I see," Akaito mumbles. "How did it feel to go back to the place that once contained you?"

Neru stiffens at the very mention of it. "Horrible. Terribly horrible. However, it felt good to stick the blade into that one doctor's back. To kill someone who once caused me pain felt . . . nice." I nearly break the vision at her confession. Neru killed somebody? She killed one of the psych wards doctors?

Akaito has a scared look on his face. "Please tell me Haku didn't see the body."

Neru shook her head. "It wouldn't matter if she did," Neru said. "Haku was having visions of World War III when we escaped. I had to inject her with the calming serum you gave me. She was overdosed, so I had to literally drag her out."

"Sorry about that," Akaito apologized. "We didn't know her height and weight at the time, so no one was sure how much would be enough."

"It's okay," Neru smiles. "Haku is out now. She's free. Do I have any reason to be upset?"

_Does the boss you admire hiring an assassin to kill the people he had you see visions of count?_ I wish I could have asked her.

Akaito smiles at Neru as if she were the most darling thing in the world. "Not at all. Now let's bring Haku in. I want to talk with her."

I snap out of my vision the second those words leave his mouth. He may have Neru fooled, but I know he's up to something. Just what, exactly?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neru cheerfully tells me of Akaito's wish to see me and happily leads me to his office. She doesn't know what he's doing, and I don't have the heart to tell her. For right now, ignorance will be best for Neru.

"We're here~," Neru sings as she and I enter the office.

Akaito looks up at greets us with a pleasant smile. "Yes you are," he says. "Neru, May I talk to Haku alone, please?"

"Okay," Neru replies as she turns on her heel and leaves. She gives me an encouraging smile, which I return with an uncertain one. I should appear happy for her sake, but I can't find it within me to feign joy.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I say as politely as I can. I sure hope to God that Akaito isn't a Mood Controller so he can't sense how scared or uneasy I am. Or worst yet, a Mind Reader. I would be so screwed.

"I have wanted to talk to you about your job," Akaito says. "Neru says you have learned to control your visions rather well. Is this true?"

"Yes, sir," I answer honestly.

"Wonderful," he seems impressed. "I know you're still not a master at your own ability, but you have been taken well care of here for the past three months, so now it's time for you to do your part in this company."

"What exactly is this company?" I ask before my mind has time to process what I'm saying.

Akaito grins. "Taking an interest, I see. This company is here to help those of us with psychic abilities. We find them, teach them who they are, and help them find a place in this world. Simple as that."

"Then why do you need Neru to tell you which stocks to invest in?" I ask, deciding to keep quiet about the rest.

"We're practically a non-profit profit organization, Haku," Akaito says. "If it weren't for her, we would have gone out of work a long time ago."

I tightly press my lips together. I want to believe him. I so badly want to believe him. However, those visions I had of those kids - the very ones he wants dead - is all the proof I need that I shouldn't. I can't trust him. I just can't. "What do you want me for?" I ask. "You have Neru as your Seer, so what use will I be to you?"

"You see," he begins, "Neru can only see a month into the future as the farthest. You, however, you have seen the end of the world." I flinch at how he says that like it's a good thing. The end of the world and the events leading up to it are the worst visions I have ever seen, and I would do anything to get rid of the memory. "What year does the world end, Haku?" Akaito asks.

I shrug. "I don't know," I honestly answer. "I didn't catch a glimpse at any newspapers." Akaito shakes it off, acting like he never really cared. "Now what makes me so unique compared to Neru?" I ask again.

"You can see further into the future than she can," he answers. "Neru may be able to tell me what stocks will do well this month and which ones won't, but she can't tell which ones are best in the long run."

"So you use are talents in order to make money?" I bluntly conclude.

"So people like you don't get sent to psych wards all for being different, yes," he says. "Trust me, Haku, you won't regret using your talents here."

I give him a smile hoping it tells him I agree, but deep down I know I don't believe anything he says.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I toss and turn on my bed, the sheets twisting and turning as they wrap around my body. I need to know what Akaito is up to, but how? I snap up when the realization hits me. I could see a vision of him. It's as easy as that.

I rip off the blankets threatening to strangle me, and take deep breaths to steady my heart rate. I'm not sure what time I should look into, but any time is better than no time. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and concentrate.

"Haku!" I hear Neru shout.

I snap open my eyes and see her standing at my door. She has her hand over her heart as she clutches the fabric. She's panicking.

"Neru, what's wrong?" I ask, worry filling every tissue of my body.

She shakes her head in fear.

"Neru," I say sternly, "tell me."

Neru takes a deep breath. When she answers, it's almost a shout. "We're under attack!"


	2. Part 2

Under attack?

We're under attack?

Tell me, what does one do when "under attack"?

I should have seen this coming. I am a Seer, after all. The future is mine to see.

Neru, gripping my wrist like a tourniquet, pulls me with her as she sprints down the halls. The alarms are sounding now, and big red lights are flashing at every corner. I have seen visions like this many times before so even though I should be panicking, I'm rather calm. My brain and body should know the difference between a vision and reality - when I'm safe or when I'm in real danger - but the sight before me is far too familiar. I can't be scared of something I'm familiar with.

But then the scene changes, sending me the chills that should have already gone down my spine.

Before me is the HQ building, in which I am currently running through, and it is damaged from what I assume were explosives. Everything goes black, and next thing I know I'm crumpled on the floor in pain. I . . . I don't understand . . . I have never felt pain in my visions before. I only_ see_ visions, not _feel_ them.

Then it comes to me. I was hurt while I was seeing the vision. I'm in pain because I got attacked. I clutch both of my hands to my warm and sticky side. Wait . . . Why am I clutching with both hands? Shouldn't Neru being holding me left wrist? If she's not holding my wrist, then where is she?!

I force myself to stand. I wonder why everything is still dark, but then I realize my eyes are closed. I open my eyes and find the halls empty. I look down and see a giant red stain on the hip of my clothes. The cut on my side continues to ooze red, and I think I know what happened.

I was stabbed while I was having my vision, and the pain was enough to shoot me out of it. It was dark because my eyes were closed when my vision ended, and I was in too much pain to realize that my eyes were closed. The only thing I can't figure out is what happened to Neru and why she didn't stay with me in my injured state.

I try to walk down the halls, but I don't know where I'm going. I don't know where I am. I make it to the end of the hallway and find myself wondering if I should go right or left. I close my eyes as I lean against the wall, unsure what to do. Then I hear voices. Familiar voices.

I may not be able to do a mental analysis as to who they are right now, but if I know the voices then I know I'm safe as long as I can get to them in time. With my side throbbing, I walk as quickly as I can down to hall. As the voices grow closer, I walk faster. It hurts. My side really hurts. I need to get to those voices as fast as I can. When all I have to do is turn one more corner, I turn around it so fast I go blind from dizziness. When the black dots disappear, I gasp at what I have come across.

I know these people, but I have never met them.

A girl with turquoise hair and a blond boy both stare at me as if I had just fallen through the roof. A blonde girl stands between them, her back facing towards me so that she doesn't know I'm there. These are the people from my visions. The very ones Akaito wants dead. By the way they're dressed I can tell that they aren't a part of this facility, and by the weapons - knives, daggers, and even a gun each - I can tell they are part of our attackers.

So this is why Akaito wants them dead. They are attacking us right now, and we capture them as prisoners and sentence them to death. My first thought is to hate myself for doubting Akaito, but then I notice something that makes my theory invalid.

In my visions the three had to be fourteen - fifteen at the most. Now, with them right here in front of me, they are older. They have to be my age, at least eighteen. So the visions I saw of them were of the past, meaning Akaito wanted them dead for a reason I still don't know. Meaning they're here to possibly get revenge, making me their enemy.

"Why did you guys stop talking?" the blonde girl asks.

"Someone's here," the boy growls. The girl then turns around and startes in my direction.

Before I could say anything, I feel my arms get pulled behind me and my face slammed against the wall. I don't understand, no one is holding me down, yet I can't force myself to move.

I feel as if my wrists are bound behind me, though nothing is touching them. I am forced into this wall, yet no one is pushing me into it. I can't move. My body won't listen to me.

That's right . . . the boy is Telekenic. He's holding me down without even having to touch me. I'm defenseless.

The turquoise haired girl looks at me with wide eyes. "Len," she whispers, "let her go."

Len ignores her. Instead, he intensifies his hold on me, and I have to bite my tongue to keep from screaming in pain. It hurts. My side hurts from being stabbed, and now my body hurts from being pushed too closely into the wall.

"Let her go," the girl pleads again. "She's hurt. Oh, she's hurt! She's in a lot of pain, Len. Let her go!"

"I can't, Miku," Len says. "I can't let anyone who works here go unpunished, not with the evil they do. She should have known that what she was doing when she joined here would have undesirable consequences if she were caught."

That's the thing, I don't know what I was going to be doing. I don't know a thing, but it has to be bad if this boy wants to kill me for it. I grit my teeth as I'm pushed further into the wall. It's getting hard to breathe. What could be so bad that this is my punishment for simply being here?

Miku gasped. "Let her go, now!"

"Miku," Len starts, "I-"

"I said 'Let her go'!" Miku demands. "She's confused. She has no idea about what's going on. She's not a volunteer; she's a tool!"

_It's true!_ I want to yell, but my face being pressed so closely to the wall makes it impossible. _I don't know what Akaito wants! He only had me brought her for a reason he won't share with me!_

"Miku," the blonde girl speaks for the first time, "are you sure?"

Miku looks at me with big, empathetic eyes. "I'm sure I'm sure."

Len grits his teeth. "Too bad she can't be trusted," he says before throwing me against the wall on the other side of the hallway. The sudden impact is enough to make me cry out in pain. When my voices echoes through the halls, the blonde girl looks surprised.

"Len!" the blonde girl gaps. "Let her go."

"But Rin-" Len starts.

"Let her go!" Rin interrupts. "I've seen her before. I've heard her voice before. I know her. We can trust her."

"Are you sure, Rin?" Len asks.

Rin takes a deep breath. "This girl . . . She has knee length snow white hair, olive toned skin, and blood red eyes. She is rather busty and looks as if she's scared of her own shadow."

I'm not going to lie: I feel insulted that she said I look as if I'm scared of my own shadow. Yes, I went to bathroom late on night some time ago and jumped in fear at the sight of a dark figure following me, but I'm not scared of something as ordinary as a shadow.

However, Rin's description of me is enough for Len to finally let me go. I don't know why Rin needed to describe me; there had to be a more convincing way to tell them I'm harmless.

I gasp and fall over as I feel my limbs belong to me again. I feel my blood in my veins, and I feel the shakiness the fear of losing control has left me. I bolt my head upright when I hear someone approaching me.

Rin is coming towards me, Len and Miku staying behind but keeping their hands on their weapons in case I make a wrong move. When Rin is right in front of me, she kneels down and says, "You don't have to be afraid." She reaches her hand out and tries to find my face.

_Tries._

I never quit understood why Rin's turquoise eyes had always looked so empty in my visions. I assumed they were glassy because she was sick, or maybe in a type of shock from knowing she had an upcoming execution. Now, as she tries to find my face, her eyes searching but not seeing, I understand the lack of life in her beautiful orbs.

_Rin is blind._

That's why Rin's description of me was enough for Len to let me go. She can't see, so the only way she could tell you the most obvious things about my appearance is if she saw me before in her visions. If she has seen me before in visions, then she's a Seer. If she has seen me, then she should know me. If she knows me, then she should know whether or not to trust me.

I don't know if I want to be trusted.

Rin finally finds my face, and she gently cups my cheek. She uses her thumb to stroke my cheek, and I nearly burst into tears from the kind and caring gesture from a total stranger. This is the first time we have ever seen each other in person, yet she greets me as if I were a long lost little sister. "Dont worry, Haku," she says to me. Rin knows my name. . . . "You're safe now."

I am at lost for words, but I decide to show how grateful I am for her kindness. "Thank you," I whisper before my world goes pitch black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I feel so stiff.

My back aches.

My head is pounding.

My fingers are numb.

I try to force my eyes open, but they're far too heavy. I try to make a sound, but my throat feels as if it has been stuffed with cotton. I try to move, but the aching pain is too much to bear.

"She's in a lot of pain," a gentle voice says. I feel cool fingers brush against my forehead, pushing away my bangs.

"There's nothing we can do about it," another voice says.

"I know," the first voice sighs. "It's just she is hurt so badly that she can't show us that she's awake."

This person knows I'm awake?

"You know she's awake?" voice number two repeats my very thought.

"Yes," the first voice repeats. "All was calm and quiet, but then I felt this aching pain that isn't mine shoot through me. Only when Haku regained consciousness did she begin to feel."

A wave of panic travels through me at the mention of my name.

"Don't be scared," voice number one soothes. "We won't hurt you. We brought you here after you passed out. Don't you remember passing out?"

I think back to the last thing I remember. Those three kids, now adults, were part of the group that attacked us. Rin said she knew me, meaning she has seen enough visions of me to know whether I would be a potential friend or threat. Rin greeted me with care before I lost grip of everything around me.

I force open my eyes, fighting off heaviness. I am lying in a white room decorated with a nightstand with a vase full of flowers and a window showing me the nighttime sky. By my side is the turquoise haired girl I recognize to be Miku, and the blond boy I recognize to be Len was standing by a wooden door. I try to move, but I ache way too much.

"Wha . . . What happened?" I whisper through the cotton in my throat.

"You were bleeding to death," Miku replies, "so we brought you here. At first Len and I thought that the blood stain was from someone you had injured, but after you passed out did we consider someone hurt you." She gave me an ashamed smile. "I hate to admit that we were quick to assume you had hurt someone, even though you obviously weren't carrying any weapons. After we saw that the blood was yours, Len carried you on his back as the three of us left. As soon as we got here the doctor stitched you up. We were afraid you wouldn't make it because you lost a lot of blood, and we don't know your blood type so no one dared risk giving you some of theirs."

I nod as an answer. I can barely process her words. I'm so tired and achy. I flex my fingers before clenching them again. I repeat this motion for perhaps five minutes before I speak again. "Where's 'here'?" I ask.

"I guess you can call it 'Rebel Headquarters,'" Len answers.

I ask nothing else. I want to go back to sleep so that I can escape this aching pain, but I doubt I'll get comfortable enough to go back to sleep.

As if reading my mind, Miku asks, "Would you like me to make you comfortable? I don't like controlling emotions, but I think I can make you feel relaxed enough to sleep."

I look into her eyes and find only honesty. "Please," I practically croak. Miku smiles and nods, and as time passes by I feel more and more relaxed. Before I know it, the world around me slips away again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm still sore when I awake, but I'm more rested. Despite my body telling me to stop moving in order to not ache so much, I sit and try to stretch. So many of my body parts crack as a result of the stretching. It feels really good. I am alone in my room this time, so I decide to take a risk and stand up on my own. I'm wobbly at first, but I do gain my balance. Hand on the wall, I try to walk. I turn around to look at my bed, and am not surprised to see an incredibly thin mattress. No wonder I'm so sore.

I continue to walk while using the wall as a crutch until I'm ready to let go. When I'm no longer dependant, I shuffle to the door and try to open it. Either this door is heavy or my body is weak due to the pain I'm in because I can't get this door to open.

"Uh!" I grunt as I finally pull the door from its place. I walk out into a hallway, but unlike the bleak white walls I'm used to, I see a shade of light blue. There are chairs and a little table with a book on it. It reminds me of the hospitals I have seen before. Perhaps I'm in a hospital of some sorts.

"What are you doing out of bed?!" a voice demands.

I turn to find a girl with honey eyes and long, medium blonde hair styled into a ponytail marching towards me. "You were stabbed and lost a lot of blood. Most people would still be sleeping off the fatigue."

"The mattress is too thin," I say in a whisper of a voice. "I was getting really sore."

The girl sighed in sympathy. "I know what you mean, but sadly we can't do any better."

"I understand," I mumble. I have gotten so used to the thick and soft mattresses at Akaito's headquarters that it seems to have spoiled my body. The very body that had spent twelve years sleeping on the hard, cold floor.

"My name is Kanon, by the way," the girl, Kanon, says.

"Haku," I respond.

"I know who you are," Kanon smiles. "I should probably get you some water; you must be parched. Also, maybe walking around will help your achy self. Does it feel better to stand."

I nod. "A little."

"Good," Kanon says. "I think maybe now would be a good time to meet a few people. Would you like to go see them?"

I know I can't avoid it, so better to not put off meeting anyone. "Yes, please."

"Great," Kanon nods as she walks away. Assuming she wants me to follow her, I stay not too far behind. Kanon suddenly stops and says, "Just a minute please," and enters a room in the hallway. When she emerges, she's holding a water bottle. "Here," she says as she hands it to me.

"Thanks," I say before removing the cap. I try to drink slowly, but the instant the cool and wet water touches my tongue I inhaled the bottle in three big gulps.

When I'm done with the bottle, Kanon smiles at me and says, "I didn't know you were so thirsty. Do you want another?"

I shake my head. "No thanks. I'm good."

"Nonsense," Kanon says before re-entering the room and taking out another bottle.

"Thank you," I say somewhat shyly as I open that one as well. Since the previous bottle did a good job of satisfying me, I wasn't even halfway done with my new one before I knew I was finished. "So," I lick my lips, "somebody wants to meet me?"

"Well, more like they want to see how you're doing," Kanon replies. "The people who brought you here, to be exact."

I'm not the least bit phased by her statement. I simply nod and let her lead me to where they are. "Will anyone else be there?" I blurt.

"Yeah," Kanon answers, "but only a few other people. The majority of rebels prefer to strategize and prepare for battle, but a selection of us rely more on our abilities in preparation."

I freeze in place. When Kanon notices I stopped following her, she turns around and gives me a confused look. "They're going to want to use my ability, won't they?" I ask in horror.

Kanon looks sympathetic as she says, "No one is going to force you to do anything. We were all tools of Akaito once, so almost everyone is against forcing somebody to use their ability to do something they don't want to do."

I relax, but only the littlest bit. "So if I refuse to see visions for anyone . . . ?"

"We won't blame you," Kanon responds before she continues walking away.

I lightly jog after her until we're side-by-side, and I ask, "Did Akaito use you?"

It wasn't until after the words left my mouth I realized how rude they sounded, but Kanon only smiled and said, "Once, but only a few years ago."

"What's you're ability?" I quietly ask.

Kanon stops walking and looks at me. I stop as well, my turn to have a confused face. Without saying anything, Kanon places each of her hands by the sides of my head. A frown makes up her demeanor as she whispers, "You're knotted up like a pretzel. What did Akaito do to you?"

I furrow my brow and purse my lips. What is she talking about? Kanon puts her hands back by her sides and say, "Come on, we shouldn't keep them waiting."

Despite my confusion, I follow after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whatever was happening behind the door immediately stops when I entered the room. Everyone in the room - must be about ten people - stop whatever it was they were doing and stare at me as if I were some newly discovered creature. I plan on hiding behind Kanon before slipping out of the room, but before I can do so a familiar figure stands up and says, "Haku?"

I shyly smile at Miku. "Hi, everyone," I lamely wave.

"Kanon," Miku looks at said girl, "what's Haku doing here?"

"I saw her wandering around in the halls," Kanon replies. "She says she's sore from the mattress we force our patients to sleep on so I thought bringing her here would not only be good exercise but give her the chance to learn about where she is."

Miku doesn't have an argument. She sits down back on her spot on the couch. Rin, who's sitting between Miku and Len, asks, "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little," I answer. "Thank you."

Rin smilies at me. "You know, I never even introduced myself. I'm-"

"Rin," I say before she can tell me. "You're Rin, the boy's Len, and the girl next to you is Miku."

The three of them, as well as the res of the room, look at me, surprise written all over their faces. "How do you know that?" Len asks.

"I know you," I quietly answer.

"How do you know us?" Miku raises an eyebrow.

"Same way I know her," Rin responds. Rin looks into the direction of my voice and says, "You have had visions of us, haven't you?"

I nod my head. Remembering that Rin can't see me, I answer, "Yes. You were in Akaito's headquarters. He wanted you dead. You tried to escape, but I didn't see how you succeeded."

If knowing their names didn't surprise anyone, that sure did. "Is there anything else you know?" Len asks me.

I shake my head. "That's all I know."

"How did you know we existed?" Miku asks. Horror filling her eyes, Miku gasps, "Did Akaito have you See us?!"

"What? No!" I exclaim. "I had no idea who you were, and Akaito never said anything about you guys!"

"Then how did you see us?" Len demands. Suddenly the rest of the room breaks out in some kind of argument. Many of them are saying that I'm a spy, and others are saying that I shouldn't be trusted.

"Quiet! All of you!" Rin snaps. "How many of you here are Seers?" When no one answers, Rin goes on to say, "Unlike most Psychic abilities, Seeing happens whenever it wants. We see random things about stuff we know nothing about. We can't control it when visions attack us. The only reason Haku knows us is because she randomly saw us. I randomly saw her, too. We weren't trying to see each other, it just happened."

"How do you know we can trust her?" a boy with white hair asks.

Rin closed her eyes and sighed."What I saw is not something we need to feel threatened by. What I saw was a girl - with the same description and voice as Haku - suffering from past pain. She was confiding in Miku and me, and she was promising to help any way she could as long as we vowed to spare Neru."

I step back in complete disbelief. I was promising to help? I was promising to let them use my ability? I want to deny it, but the mention of Neru - who's name I was careful to not so much as think - is enough to convince me. I would anything to protect Neru. Even let these people I know so little about use me the same way Akaito would have if he were given the chance.

"You . . . You really Saw that?" I ask.

"I did," Rin answers.

I don't know how to respond. I don't know what to think. All I can do is stare at Rin and everyone else in the room.

"Say," a girl who looks so much like Kanon that it's scary says as she approaches me. She places each hand at the side of my face the same way Kanon did and says, "You have a lot of closed passageways. Why is that?"

I'm too confused to so much as answer her. Perhaps saying "I don't know" would have given me less dirty looks than what I'm getting now for taking too long to respond.

"Haku," Kanon says, "this is my twin sister Anon."

Twin sister? That explains the similarities. There are notable differences in their appearances, though. Kanon's hair must go down to her knees when worn down, but Anon's hair only reaches her chin. Kanon is slightly taller, but Anon is noticeably bustier.

Anon continues to stare at me. "Kanon," she says to her sister, "haven't you noticed how messed up she is? She was really worked on."

"I noticed," Kanon responds. "Someone did a really good job with her. I'm not sure how to fix it." Noticing my confused expression, Kanon smiles at me and explains, "Anon's an Eraser, and I'm a Restorer. What we're saying is someone erased a good deal of your memories, and I'm not certain whether or not I can restore them." I nod in acknowledgement. "Any idea why someone would erase your memories?"

"No," I answer. "Unless I saw something I shouldn't have . . ."

"That may be the case," a girl with brown hair says. "We have the memories of our enemies erased whenever they learn something we don't want them to know, so why can't Akaito do the same?"

Everyone looks at her and nods at what she says. "Meiko has a point," Len admits.

"Meaning whatever Akaito made her forget could be very valuable information for us," the white haired boy says.

"I think Dell has it right," Meiko says. "Kanon, do you think you can restore her memories?"

"It's not as easy as you think," Kanon sighs. "Whoever Erased her did a good enough job to make it extremely difficult for someone to Restore. It might take a few tries."

Almost the entire room seems to understand, but a few don't like the idea of having me around regardless of what I may potentially know.

"Maybe you should lie back down and take a nap," Kanon suggests to me when she notices my wobbling.

"Well not in the hospital," Rin says as and Miku leave their spot on the couch. Miku holds Rin's hand as she leads the blonde towards me. "You can stay in our room."

"Really?" I ask in surprise.

"Of course," Miku cheerfully answers. "Rin trusts you, so I trust you. Besides, I know how awful those hospital mattresses are. You deserve a good rest."

I can only gratefully nod and whisper, "Thank you."

Rin reaches out, searching for my hand. I stick out my hand, and when she finds it Rin wraps her fingers around mine. "Miku will show you the way," she says as she gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

I smile at the comfort. Based on Miku's smiling face and Rin's warm hand in mine, I can tell these two are going to become some of my closest friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have been living here for nearly two months now, and I have been accepted by most of the people here. Some still doubt me, and a greater majority don't care. However, I have managed to make some friends. Rin and Miku, my roommates, have become my closest friends. Len is still wary of me, but he's nice enough. Anon and Kanon are very accepting of me, and both helped me learn my way around my first two weeks here. Then there's the white haired boy . . . Dell, I think is his name. At first he was the most suspicious of me, but after a while he started greeting me as if I were just another one of his friends. I can only assume he's learned to trust me, as some have.

I blankly stare at the screen, biting my lip in frustrating disappointment. No matter how many times I search _Gakupo Kamui_, nothing comes up about his murder. It's as if he doesn't exist.

"Gakupo Kamui, hmmm?"

I snap my head away from the computer to find Miku standing next to me. The room I am in is dark, and the only light comes from the computer screen. Miku is covered in shadows, making it difficult to notice her from the corner of my eyes. How long has she been there?

"I-I just wanted to know why Akaito wanted him Seen," I quickly answer. I had decided to stay quiet over some of the things I know about Akaito in order to not make anyone suspicious of me, but now that I think about it that may have not been the smartest choice.

Miku raises an eyebrow. "Did Akaito ask you to See Mr. Kamui?" she asks.

"No," I answer. "He made Neru See him. . . ." I feel an aching in my chest at the mentioning of Neru's name. I have no idea where she is or how she's doing. Is she just as worried about me as I am about her?

"Try William Coppersworth."

"What?" I ask out of mild surprise.

"Try searching for William Coppersworth," Miku suggests.

Without question, I search the name. To my surprise, pictures and articles came up for the bombing at the beach. There are pictures of both Gakupo Kamui and his fiancée. Though she remains under Luka Megurine, the man is under the very name Miku suggested. "How . . . ?" I whisper.

"He was under a fake name," Miku answers.

"How do you know that?" I ask. "And why was he under a fake name?"

Miku crosses her arms and looks down at her feet. "When the three of us - Rin, Len, and I - were under Akaito's command, he made Rin search many times for Gakupo Kamui. Rin's a very limited Seer, and her visions only make out the present time. Meaning that for her whatever a person is called presently, be it a fake name or no, she can only See them while searching for that name. You and Neru are different, as it seems the both of you can See a person regardless of what they're currently being called."

"That's what Rin meant when she said she outlived her use," I connect the pieces from my first vision of them. "Akaito got a new Seer under his power, and since she wasn't as limited as Rin he no longer had a need for her."

Miku nods at my conclusion. "We were outcasts, the twins and I, so it was only natural the three of us became inseparable. We were . . . rather quiet about our abilities. As far as anyone knew, we were just slightly odd kids. That is, until our abilities advanced and we lost control.

"I began to have the ability to make a person feel any emotion I wanted them to feel, and Rin's 'good guessing skills' advanced to actual visions. Rin was born blind, so Seeing for the first time scared her out of her wits. Len . . . Len had no control over his telekinesis at first. We went from odd to freak show.

"That's how Akaito found us. He had us kidnapped and had all of his Erasers wipe out the memory of everyone who ever knew us. It's as if we never existed. . . .

"He made Rin see the future for him. He didn't really give her a choice, you know? Either she Saw the future for him or he would have Len and me killed. She was the tool, and we were the instruments that made her work."

As I notice tears falling from Miku's eyes, I can tell that this is a very personal story she is telling me. A very deep personal story. "But you escaped, didn't you?" I whisper.

Miku weakly laughs. "Yeah, but that doesn't erase the past."

I reach out and take hold of her hand. I'm at total loss for words, but I hope this will be enough. I assume it is when I see Miku smiling at me.

"Haku!"

Miku and I both look in the direction of the voice. "Kanon?" I ask.

"Yep," Kanon says as she enters the light from the computer screen. "I think I know how to Restore your memories now."

"Are you sure?" I frown. Kanon had already tried to Restore my memories hundreds of times, but each one ended in failure.

Kanon nods. "Trust me on this, I believe I know what to do now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sit in a chair that is in a room filled with other people. I don't want an audience, but at the same time no one wants to miss whether or not Kanon has figured out the closed paths in my head. I don't want to ask anyone to leave, so I suck it up and let them watch.

"I'm going to ask you again," Kanon says, "are you sure you want your memories Restored?"

I nod as an answer. "If anything that I was forced to forget could be of use to you, then I don't see why my memories shouldn't be Restored."

"You know," Kanon begins, "there is a possibility that these memories have nothing to do with Akaito. What if they're memories you don't want to remember?"

"Then Anon can Erase them again," I say. Anon nods in the distance, letting me know that she would be willing to Erase my memories if I ask her to.

"Okay," Kanon places each hand on the side of my face. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

Author's Note: So, uh, this was supposed to be a two-shot, but due to this story being much longer than I had originally thought, it may have to be a three-shot now. Hopefully I'll finish this story with the next chapter. I mean, I really love this story and all, but I wasn't intending it to be so long. . . .

-Ray


End file.
